


Wings Not Necessary

by Juniper11



Series: Marvelous Sakura or Rare Pair Hell [4]
Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awesome Clint Barton, Cause Tony can be subtle, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton is a Good Dad, Clint Is Not Married, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Declarations Of Love, Dimension Travel, F/M, It's subtle though you have to watch for it, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki Does What He Wants, Love Confessions, Oblivious Tony Stark, Odin's A+ Parenting, Overprotective, Protective Loki, Rare Pairings, Sakura Haruno is an Avenger, Team as Family, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony helped Sakura con Captain America, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: Sakura tried to keep them at a distance but when the Enchantress turns her into an infant she has no choice but to accept her new team as family.But Sakura isn't the only one who has to accept a few things...





	Wings Not Necessary

FUBAR.  It was something that the Avengers should be used to at this point but apparently as they stared at the roughly three-month-old screaming child they realized that they weren’t. 

Sakura Haruno, their teammate, had been de-aged by an escaped villain’s magic.  And she was currently crying her heart out.  There wasn’t a member of the team that was used to being around small children, so they were at a loss at what to do.  Especially since Sakura never let any of the medical team at S.H.E.I.L.D know anything about her and what she did.  Therefore, no one knew how to fix her, and Dr. Strange was nowhere to be found.

“I should take her to Asgard.  Perhaps my mother will know something of this spell.”

All members of the team, except Natasha, nodded their head.  “She’ll kill you when she returns to normal.  She has no love for the All-Father and has no desire to be anywhere near him.”  Natasha stated simply.

They all groaned at that.  Sakura Haruno was definitely an Avenger, but she had this misguided love for Loki that no one understood.  The odd part about it all was that Loki acknowledged her affection and most times he never attacked her, and if he were captured, he was only caught by Sakura. 

There was one time where the Avengers came upon Sakura sitting on top of a roof.  Loki’s head was in her lap, and she was running her fingers through his hair.  Natasha was confident at this point that half the reason Loki created mischief nowadays was so that he could see Sakura.  The other half was to try to kill Thor.  It was progress, of a sort.

“We should ask Loki.” 

Natasha’s words were almost blasphemous even if they recognized that it was possible that Loki’s help was the only help that Sakura wouldn’t resent later on.  They all looked at Thor. 

“I know not where to find my brother.”

His words were not met with happiness as Sakura continued to cry.

✿❀❀✿

 

** Clint & 3 month old Sakura **

It turned out that Clint was the only person that could get Sakura to stop crying for the oddest reason.  The second she was passed to him for his attempt to quiet the ninja Clint sneezed which caused a pause in Sakura’s crying.  Her eyes cracked open, and she stared at him.  Two more sneezes escaped him, and soon Clint found himself with a laughing baby in his arms. 

After that, no one else made three month old Sakura happy.  Clint was _it_ for her.  So he was tasked with her care.  Unfortunately, that meant that Clint took her places he probably shouldn’t.  Places extremely high up. 

❀❀❀❀

Steve strode into the common room and looked up the second he heard a small cooing noise.  “Clint?” He asked in a deceptively calm voice.

“Yeah, Cap?”

“Are you on the bookcase with Sakura?”

“…yep.”

There was a moment or two of silence before he asked, “Don’t you know that’s dangerous?”

“…meh, she likes it.”

** Clint & Tony + 6 month old Sakura **

 

A month later and overnight Sakura grew to the size of a six-month-old.  She still adored Clint, but the next Avenger that drew her attention was Tony.  This was made known to everyone when on movie night Sakura began to crawl for the first time, and she crawled right to Tony and sat on his feet.  When Clint came to take her back, she screamed like someone was trying to murder her.  Clint, glad to have a break, let her be.

Tony didn’t initially want anything to do with baby Sakura.  He didn’t know anything about kids.  Tony didn’t want to know anything.  The Stark line would die out with him, and he was all right with that.  So when he tried to get the kid off his feet, and she deliberately moved to sit on them, he grew exasperated and picked her up to fuss. 

The problem was the second he looked at her face and saw those big green eyes and that mostly toothless smile he was a goner.

❀❀❀❀

The common room was the place Clint tended to stay when he was taking care of Sakura.  While Sakura wouldn’t remain with any member of the team except for him and Tony for extended periods of time he could always get someone to help him out if he were in a pinch. 

As per their usual, Sakura and Clint were in an area high up when Tony strode into the room fiddling with his phone.  Clint arched a brow at how excited Sakura became.  In fact, she was so enthusiastic that when Tony came close to them, Sakura broke free and jumped out of his arms.

“ _Tony!_ ”  The archer screamed in panic.  Tony, with reflexes remarkably sharp, dropped his phone and caught Sakura mid-air.  He smiled at Sakura and said, “What’s up Buttercup?”

Sakura just laughed.

Steve who happened to walk into the room just as Sakura had launched herself at Tony picked his heart up off the floor from where it had jumped out of his chest and walked out of the room without a word.

❀❀❀❀

**_ Tony & 2 year old Sakura _ **

**  
**

Sakura had forsaken Clint or at least that’s what Clint claimed.  When a month later and Sakura turned into a two-year-old, they learned the meaning of terrible twos.  Hawkeye would rather deal with another invasion than to argue with two-year-old Sakura over eating.  And he blamed Tony for it because the only time Sakura would willingly eat anything was when Tony did.  So that was why Clint convinced JARVIS to let him into Tony’s workshop.   

Tony looked up when JARVIS announced Clint’s presence but immediately went back to what he was doing.  “I’m working Legolas.”

“Yeah, and soon you’ll be eating so get up and let’s go.”

Tony tossed him a startled look.  “When did you start mother henning?  I thought that was Cap’s job.”

“I started when I acquired a three-month-old that is now two who won’t eat unless she sees you doing it.”

Tony paused and looked at Clint.  “When did that happen?”

“Tony, you can’t tell me you haven’t seen how much Sakura adores you.”

“Adult Sakura didn’t pay much attention to me.  Don’t understand why child Sakura would.”

JARVIS interjected, “That would be incorrect sir.  Ms. Sakura on numerous occasions has reached out in an attempt to spend time with you.”

“What?  When did that happen J?”

“Immediately after she joined the Avengers, sir.”

Tony blinked somewhat stunned.  “And why didn’t I--?”

“You were busy sir.”

“Every time?”

“Yes, sir.  Eventually, she stopped trying.”

Tony was silent for a long time not meeting Clint’s eye.  Finally, he cleared his throat.  “I still don’t understand what her not eating has to do with me.” 

“You're a genius.  I’m sure you’ll figure it out.  Now come and eat before she dies of starvation.”

“It takes a while for-”

“When was the last time you ate Tony?”

The genius shrugged.  “I dunno.  I’m not hungry.  I’ll eat when I’m ready.”

“Yeah, well, the last time I saw you eat was two days ago.  Coincidentally that was the same time Sakura saw you eat—and of course, the last time she had any food.”

“She’ll get hungry eventually.  Just put the food in front of her.”

“Tried it.”

“Maybe it’s what you’re making.  Maybe she doesn’t like it.”

“Everything I’ve made she’s had before and inhaled it.”

“Have you tried candy?”

“It was my first attempt.”

Tony blew up.  “This can’t possibly be about me!”

“Prove it,”  Clint said challengingly, and of course Tony couldn’t find it in himself to back down.  So Tony stormed into the kitchen where he found two-year-old Sakura in her high chair looking down sullenly at her food.  Natasha was there with her but as soon as the two men entered she gave them a pitying look before exiting the room.

“Hey Buttercup!”  Buttercup had become Tony’s nickname for Sakura and the second he called it she perked up.  Her arms went straight up in the air demanding his attention. 

Clint opened his mouth to say she couldn’t get up before she ate but Tony scooped her up into his arms grabbed her food and strolled off with her.  Clint trailed behind him carefully staying out of Sakura’s range of vision. 

Sakura was perched neatly on Tony’s lap. His arm was around her waist and wrapped around a plate.  With his other hand, he scooped up a spoon of mashed potatoes and put them to Sakura’s lips.  Clint was betting that she smiled but didn’t open her mouth.  Clint stopped himself from snorting only barely. 

“Okay, Sakura I know you’re hungry.  So open your little mouth and eat so I can get back to work.”

Clint couldn’t see Sakura’s face but judging from Tony’s facial expression she had done something that made his eyebrows shoot up.

“Sakura Haruno!”  Tony said sternly to which Sakura threw her little arms in the air and said delightedly, “Tony!”

It was the first name out of all the Avengers that Sakura said.  That didn’t make Clint even a little bit jealous because while she hadn’t called him Clint, she called him Papa. 

✿✿❀✿

 

Steve had just returned from a mission when he walked into the kitchen to see Clint, Tony, and Sakura eating at the table.  They were all relatively quiet, but Tony would scowl every so often as he took a bite of his food and then fed some to a thrilled Sakura.  He joined them wondering where the others were but before he could voice his question Sakura had wiggled her way out of her high chair and jumped out of it. 

Tony barely glanced in her direction as he caught her and placed her back in her chair. 

Steve, trying to slow his heart said, “Isn’t she supposed to be strapped in the seat?”

Clint grinned, “Yep.”

And Tony explained, “She’s not a dumb kid.  She figured out how to get free the first time we put her in the thing.”

Steve looked at Sakura who only grinned at him toothily.  Well, Sakura had always been a smart one.

When Steve came across Sakura in the lab later that evening with Tony floating around on some device Tony had concocted and laughing hysterically.  Steve just went back to his room. 

 

 ** Six-Year-old ** **S akura + Steve **

Tony was going away on a business trip—or at least he was trying to.  Six-year-old Sakura looked up at him with a trembling bottom lip.  Tony tossed a helpless look at Clint who looked just as exasperated as Tony.

“Can I come with you?”

Tony opened his mouth to say yes, but then he closed it.  Pepper would kill him.  She’d chop his body into little pieces and then she would eat him for dinner.  He still wanted to say yes.  She was his little Sakura, his Buttercup, his little Butterfly who couldn’t fly so, of course, she should come with him.  So Tony opened his mouth to say that yes, she could join them but Pepper cut him off.

She kneeled down to Sakura’s level and said, “Tony will have to work.  He won’t be able to take care of you and play with you while we’re away.  It’s best you stay here with Clint and the rest of the Avengers.”

Sakura looked down at the ground and said sadly, “Okay.”

Tony was seconds away from snatching her and dragging her out with him, but Pepper grabbed his arm and pulled him out instead.

“I’ll be back soon Buttercup!”

“Okay,” Sakura said miserably. 

Tony would remember that face the entire week he was gone.  He wouldn’t be able to sleep.

✿✿❀✿

 

He wouldn’t be the only one who wasn’t able to sleep.  Sakura, even though it exasperated Clint to no end since she was two slept in Tony’s bed.  Clint suspected the arc reactor was the reason behind it.  Sakura was afraid of the dark and since Tony had a built-in nightlight…

Six-year-old Sakura was still scared of the dark.  She didn’t talk about it, but most nights she snuck into Tony’s room and crawled into the bed with him.  This had eliminated Tony’s late night adventures with women—especially since a two-year-old Sakura was particularly vicious when catching someone ‘attacking’ Tony. 

But Tony was gone, and Clint was a lot firmer about Sakura sleeping in her bed than Tony was.  The only reason why she got away with it with Tony was that Sakura had an accomplice in JARVIS.

The first night Tony was gone, and when Sakura had wandered into the kitchen the next morning looking like a zombie, Clint knew she hadn’t been asleep.  He hadn’t said anything, but he hoped that Tony being gone would force her to get over her phobia of the dark.  The second morning she looked worse, and Clint swore that if the third-morning things remained the same, then he would scoop her up and let her sleep with him.

The third morning she was perfectly fine.

❀❀❀✿

Steve awakened in the middle of the night to a small figure standing at the foot of his bed hesitantly.  It took a minute for his brain to supply who the person was.  “Sakura?” She didn’t reply.  “Sakura, is that you?”

“…yes.”  She finally answered.

“What are you doing here?  Why aren’t you in bed?”

“Tony said that you’re Captain America.”

Steve frowned puzzled as to why this bit of information would have her standing at the foot of his bed.  “I am.”

“He said that you protected the little guy.”

“Sakura, I protect everyone I can.”

“…you’ll protect me then?”  A surge of rage washed over Steve at the thought that someone had been hurting her. 

“Protect you from whom?”

“…the dark.”

Steve let out a breath he hadn’t been aware that he’d been holding.  Relief washed over him in a wave.  And before he knew it he was beckoning Sakura closer.  She inched forward cautiously but stopped before crawling into the bed.

“Can I stay with you?  Tony said I should always ask first.”  Steve’s brow arched upward not being aware that Sakura slept with Tony because she was afraid of the dark.

“Of course, Sakura.”  Steve slid over and let her climb into the bed.  He expected her to crawl closer to him, but she kept a distance between the two of them…that entirely vanished by the time morning light hit his room.

Steve lay vertical in his bed when he opened his eyes.  Sakura lay across his body horizontally, and it didn’t look like she was going to wake up anytime soon.  Steve decided to sleep a little longer.

 

 ** 13-year-old ** ** Sakura + Natasha **

When Sakura morphed into a thirteen-year-old, she disappeared.  Well, not really.  JARVIS repeatedly reassured Steve and Tony that she was indeed still in the building, that she was not in danger, and that she asked that her whereabouts remain unknown. 

This did not make either one of them happy—especially Tony since he was used to having Sakura around.  He had no idea why Sakura would hide from him.  Cap, he could understand. But him?  It was ridiculous.

He would have tried to keep looking for her, but he had a feeling that JARVIS was enabling her disappearance.  So he waited, albeit impatiently for her to surface.

✿✿✿

Natasha arched a brow when she opened the door to see Sakura.  The girl had spent the majority of her time with her other teammates, and she wondered why she was there to see her now.  One intense look at her face gave her all the answers she needed.  Natasha stepped aside and allowed her to enter. 

Once Sakura was inside she asked, “Will you cut my hair?” 

The question was of grave importance to Sakura.  So the Widow asked, “Sakura do you remember who you are now?”

“I remember…that it’s important to cut my hair.  Will you do it?”

Natasha didn’t know much about Sakura’s past.  It wasn’t something she talked about.  Natasha had a feeling that if she pried then, Sakura would no doubt do the same to her.  She respected that. 

But this situation with her hair was fundamental to who Sakura was as a person, so the Widow said, “No.   The only thing I can do with a pair of scissors is kill someone with them.  But I will take you to someone who will take care of it for you.”

Relief crossed Sakura’s features.  When Natasha took her to Clint, she cried and clung to him.  Natasha hadn’t realized until then when she heard Sakura calling Clint ‘Papa’ how close the two had become.  She wondered if they would remain that way once Sakura regained her memories.

After Clint cut Sakura’s hair, she stayed close to the two of them.  She didn’t talk much which worried Clint half to death.  But Natasha made sure he didn’t push her.  She would speak when she was ready, and she wasn’t going to let Clint, however well-meaning he may be, force her.

She vaguely noticed that the Captain and Stark were behaving unusually, but it wasn’t her concern until the made it so.

❀✿✿

Steve saw thirteen-year-old Sakura for the first time sitting in a chair in the common room.  Clint was standing in front of her with a pair of scissors in his hand studying her face.

“How short do you want me to cut it, sweetheart?”

Steve’s heart lurched when he realized they were about to cut off her hair.  He took a step forward, and Natasha appeared out of nowhere.  He should have noticed her presence, but he hadn’t because he was so intent on seeing Sakura.

“I can’t—it’s not appropriate for battle.  Someone could…hurt me if they grabbed it.”  Steve frowned and felt Natasha place a hand on his chest.

“You should leave.”  She whispered. 

“But I haven’t seen her since—“

Natasha pulled him into the hallway before Sakura noticed his presence.  “Now is not the time Steve.”

“I just want to see her. Why are you making it seem like I’m going in there to hurt her?”

“So you weren’t going to try and convince her not to cut her hair?  Because _that_ would hurt her Steve.”

“I don’t understand why.”

“I don’t even think _she_ understands why but this is important to her and I won’t let anyone interfere with it being done.  So you should leave.  Now.”

Steve left.

❀✿✿❀

 

The first time the Avengers were called out to fight Loki the battle didn’t last long.  Loki was attacking the city with vicious toy monsters.  They were the devil to fight because of their size and swiftness.  Some were small like toys often were and others…not so much. 

Natasha had a Bratz doll gnawing on her ankle and was not happy about it.  She ripped the big head doll off her leg and smashed its head with relish as Loki yelled, “Where is she?”

Natasha rolled her eyes at Loki finally realizing Sakura wasn’t around.  Sakura had wanted to join the battle, but the Captain had vetoed that idea because she didn’t remember fighting with the team. Natasha was well aware that Steve’s decision came because of Sakura’s age.  Sakura knew it too, but she said nothing.

“Brother!”  Thor began, and suddenly there was a knife pressed to Thor’s throat. 

Natasha heard Steve begin to tell Ironman to intervene, but Natasha said, “Wait, Captain.  Let it play out.  Let’s kill two birds with one stone.”

“If you have harmed her in any way I will cut out your entrails and dine on them this night.” 

“The little ninja is unharmed, brother.  She crossed paths several weeks ago with the Enchantress and is suffering the ill effects of magic.”

Loki stepped back and eyed Thor skeptically.  “Why did you not call for me?”

Iron Man snorted, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I knew not how to find you, Brother.  I have been trying—“

“Take me to her.  Now.”

“We are not letting him into my Tower,”  Ironman interjected but Thor nodded, they disappeared, as well as Loki’s toy army. 

Natasha sighed knowing they should probably get back to the Tower but did not want to deal with the drama that was certain to be awaiting them upon arrival.

:::

“Little Ninja!  Where are you hiding?  I have brought someone to meet you.”

Sakura, in the vents, peered down at Thor and his visitor quietly.  The visitor was…handsome.  Devastatingly so. 

She didn’t move.

“Little Ninja?” Thor’s voice boomed, and the man whirled on him and hissed, “You think to lure me into a trap?”

“No!  I would—“

Tony entered the room first and called out, “Hey Buttercup?  You wanna come out before these two brutes destroy my Tower?”

Sakura shifted slightly and then said, “Who is he?”  Sakura saw his head turn in her direction.  Sakura scrambled out and glanced at Tony.  He was still wearing his armor, but his faceplate was up.  Sakura moved before she thought about it leaping into Tony’s arms. He caught her easily and smiled down at her.  Her lips twitched, and he lowered her to the ground. 

A part of her wished he hadn’t.  Another part was glad.  

She looked up at Tony who said flippantly, “He’s the guy who just tried to take over the world.”

Sakura’s lips twitched.  “And you brought him home?”

“He wanted to meet you.”

“Me?  Why? I’m not interested in world domination.”

Tony snorted.  “I would hope not.”   Sakura then turned and looked at the man next to Thor and took a step closer to him.  Tony’s hand darted out and landed on her shoulder.  She looked up at him quizzically, and he said, “Nothing kid.  Just—“

Sakura nodded knowing he wanted her to be careful and then began to approach her visitor once more.  When she was close enough, Sakura looked up into his eyes and saw a wealth of emotion. 

Rage.  Loathing.  Fear.  Pain.  And oddly enough Safety.

“Can I speak to him alone?”

The other Avengers had arrived by then, and she heard her Papa say, “Abso fucking lutely not!  As a matter of fact, young lady step away from the supervillain right now!”

“I could oh, so easily take her.”  The villain said casually, and she heard her Papa move forward rapidly, and Sakura huffed. 

“I can take care of myself, Papa.”  That didn’t seem to be the right thing to say because Clint was dragging her away faster than she realized he could move and would have dragged her out completely if Natasha hadn’t stopped him. 

“Clint.”  One word, her Papa’s name and he froze.  Sakura knew there was a wealth of meaning behind it.  She just didn’t understand it but the fact that it worked—Sakura really liked Natasha.  She wanted to _be_ her when she grew up.  Sakura’s Papa let her go, and Sakura looked up at him and fidgeted slightly.  He looked absolutely wrecked, so Sakura reached out and slipped her hand into his and squeezed tightly.  Eventually, he let her hand go. 

Natasha looked at Sakura and said, “One person stays with you Sakura.  Who will it be?”

Sakura looked around at the Avengers contemplatively.  She knew she couldn’t say her Papa.  Her eyes landed on Tony who brightened suddenly, but the light dimmed when she shook her head slightly and offered him an apologetic smile.  She wanted to say Natasha, but the Widow slowly shook her head and darted her eyes to side slightly in the direction of the choice that she would prefer Sakura make instead.

“Dr. Banner,”  Sakura said with a smile and watched as relief swept over almost the entire room.  Dr. Banner and her guest, on the other hand, tensed visibly.

 ** 13-year-old ** ** Sakura, 16-year-old Sakura + Dr. Bruce Banner **

Everyone evacuated the place.  Sakura watched as they left. Dr. Banner went into a corner and sat in the chair trying to make himself invisible so that Sakura could have a semblance of privacy.  She gave him a grateful smile before moving closer to her visitor. 

“Who are you?” she asked looking into his brilliant green eyes that captivated her.

“I am Loki.”

Sakura blinked and filled in the blanks.  “So you’re the god of Mischief.”

“I am.”

Sakura reached her hand out, and Loki saw his eyes flicker to Dr. Banner but immediately settled on her.  Loki, being a lot taller than Sakura, kneeled down so that she could reach him.  As soon as he kneeled down, Sakura threaded her fingers through his hair, and he let her.  That didn’t match up with what she had been told about him. 

“I don’t know you,”  Sakura said.

“You do.”

Sakura rubbed her head that started to ache.  “I think I do, but I don’t.  There is an information mismatch.”  Sakura unthinkingly continued to thread her fingers through his hair.

“How so?”

“My mind tells me you will harm me.”

“Your brain has always been brilliant.” 

Sakura saw Dr. Banner shift, and she turned her head and glared at him.  He stilled and looked somewhat sheepish. 

“It also tells me that if you do it’s not intentional and not to take it as such.  Why?”

Loki only stared at her and said very deliberately.  “You have been a victim of magic.  Do you understand this?”

“Yes,”  Sakura said clearly. 

“Do you want to be as you were?  Do you want to remember your past and be the woman these people knew?  The woman I knew?”

Sakura’s brow furrowed.  “Was she a woman worth being?”

Loki smiled at Sakura, and her heart melted a little.  “Is that an answer you truly want from me?  The god of Mischief?  The Liesmith?”

Sakura’s reply was instantaneous.  “Yes.”

Loki’s sharp intake of breath caused her to drop her hand from his hair and move closer.  She wrapped her arms around him not offended when he didn’t return the gesture.  Sakura inhaled his scent and burrowed closer.  He allowed it for a few moments before he pulled her gently away.

“I will return your memories and restore your body but it will not be instantaneous, and it will be painful.”

“But aren’t I already going back to normal?”

“Yes and no.  Your body will return to normal, but your memories of who you once were will always be just beyond your reach.  It is meant to drive you mad.  The larger you grow, the worse it will become.”

“So you’re telling me that my choices are:   go mad or go back to normal?”

“What is normal?”

Sakura snorted.  _What indeed._

“Then give me my pain and my normalcy, Loki of the Silver Tongue and let me live.”

Bruce stood up.  “No, wait!”  But it was too late.  Loki tapped Sakura’s forehead, and the pain began.

✿❀❀

Bruce had no choice but to control his temper.  Loki disappeared, and Sakura was left on the ground screaming and clutching her head.  Bruce scooped Sakura's small body up into his arms when the rest of the Avengers rushed into the room.  Steve snatched Sakura out of his arms and Bruce had to work, once again, to keep himself calm. 

Steve ran his hands over her body trying to find the injury that wasn’t there.  It took a few seconds before Natasha said, “Steve take her to medical and Bruce meet him there so that you can look her over.”   Bruce nodded, and Steve darted out of the room the sound of Sakura’s screams filling his ears. 

When Bruce made to follow them, Natasha fell into step beside him.  “What did he do to her?”  Natasha demanded.

“He said he was going to return her to what she once was.  Sakura agreed to it.”

“And you didn’t—“

“It happened too fast Natasha.  I didn’t get a chance to interfere, and he was gone before I could question him on what he had done.”

By the time Bruce made it to medical Sakura was repeatedly screaming, “Sasuke!  Sasuke!  Sasuke!”  and the occasional long wail of, “Naruto!” would emerge from her lips.  Steve, Tony, and Clint circled her, and he had to push his way to Sakura to sedate her. 

She fell into a deep sleep after that.  She stayed asleep for three days.  When she awakened, she was sixteen, and her eyes were full of horror. 

✿❀✿

  
Sakura stuck with Bruce after that.  She didn’t talk much to anyone besides Bruce, and he didn’t mind.  Sakura asked Bruce to convince Steve to let her accompany them on their next battle.  She needed something to do, and the restlessness was getting to her.  She still had bouts of crippling pain but those moments were few and far between.

Bruce told her to talk to Steve herself, and she just shook her head and said that Steve wouldn’t listen to her. 

“Do you remember how you fight?”  Bruce asked her curiously, and Sakura smiled thinly.

“I remembered that without Loki’s help.”

“You call what he did to you help?”  Bruce couldn’t keep the malice out of his voice, and he tinged green slightly before he got himself under control.

“He gave me back myself Bruce.  I don’t remember everything yet. I suppose that will come with the next age leap, but I know where I’m from.  I know the life that I lived.  I remember my past sixteen years.  The way he did it hurt, but he never lied and said it wouldn’t—and he could have.  He prepared me as best he could given the situation.  You can’t fault him for that.”

“He could have asked us-“

“But it wasn’t your decision to make.  It was mine.  It was my body, my life, my choice.”

“You’re a minor.”

“Not where I come from.”  Bruce fell silent at that.  “At that age, my parents had some influence over major decisions in my life, but not much.  I did as I was told out of respect—not because I had to.”

“Is that why you still listen to Clint?”

Sakura smiled and looked away.  “He is my father even if he is not.”

“If you don’t mind me asking—“

“Go ahead, Dr. Banner.”

“Bruce.  You can call me Bruce.” Sakura nodded.  “What about your relationship with Steve and Tony?  When you were smaller, you were extraordinarily fond of them.  Do you know why?”

Sakura just smiled, “For certain?  No.  But I have theories.”

“Care to share?”

Sakura laughed and shook her head. “No.”

✿✿✿

Bruce convinced Steve to let Sakura join them in their next battle.  Mid-battle she leaped from the top of a building going after her enemy.  The Hulk caught Sakura destroying the Doombot in her stead and sat her down on the ground.  He huffed at her and Sakura hugged him and thanked him for the save before jumping right back into battle. 

After the battle, the Avengers found Sakura tucked into Bruce’s side on the sofa sound asleep.  Clint made a move to pick her up and take her to bed, but Bruce growled at him in a way that made him raise his hands in the universal ‘I mean no harm’ gesture before backing away slowly. 

** 18-year-old Sakura + Thor **

“Papa, Thor said he’d take me flying.”

“Are you telling me or asking me?”  Sakura’s lips twitched, and she kissed Clint on the cheek to hide it. 

“Which one will get me the reply I want?”  Sakura said sassily, and she saw a slight smile appear on Natasha’s lips.  They were eating breakfast, well, Natasha and Clint were, and Sakura just sat at the table with them watching.

And speaking of that, “Have you eaten?”  Clint demanded.

“I had an apple.”

“Inadequate,”  Natasha replied, and Sakura tossed her a betrayed look that was ignored.

“Do I need to call Tony?”

Sakura blushed and snagged a piece of toast and bacon off Clint’s plate and began to eat.  She missed the glances that were exchanged between Natasha and Clint at her actions.  She polished off the food swiftly before saying, “And so, Papa, do you have any objections to me flying with Thor?”

“And will you be flying or jumping off extremely high buildings and letting him catch you?”

Sakura blinked and bit back a ‘You do it all the time.’

Natasha informed her, “You are not subtle, little one.”  

“It’s for, um, practice.  During battle.”

“And your lies are not smooth.”  Natasha finished.

“You have been jumping from high places since you were six months.  What is your obsession with trying to fly?  You don’t have wings Sakura!”  Clint demanded. 

“Wings aren’t necessary when I have you guys.”

✿✿✿❀

 

Clint stopped objecting to her ‘flying.'  When the crash of thunder sounded announcing Thor’s return from Jane’s, Sakura ran up to the top of the Tower to meet him.  And then she did exactly what her Papa was afraid she would do.  She jumped off the building fell several stories before she found herself wrapped in Thor’s arms.

Her first question was, “Have you seen Loki?”

Thor shook his head slowly.  “No, Little Ninja, I have not.  You know our relationship isn’t the greatest.”

“I know, but if you see him will you tell him I asked about him?”

“You care much for my brother.” 

Sakura nodded.  “Loki is…fascinating.” 

“Many think him such, but I must bid you be careful.  My brother is sometimes…”

Sakura waved a hand.  “I trust him.”

“As much as it pains me to say it Little Ninja, you should not.”

“He gave me my memories, Thor.”

“I know, Little Ninja, but at what cost?”

“If there is a price I will pay it.  Don’t worry.”  Sakura squirmed in his arms, and Thor loosened his grip allowing her to fall before catching her once more.  Her face was flushed with pleasure and exuberance.  It was a good look on her. 

Thor couldn’t help but be fond of her.  She saw something in his brother that he, himself, hadn’t seen in a long time.  Goodness. He hoped that didn’t come back to haunt her.

 

** 23-year-old Sakura **

When Sakura awakened to her real age with all her memories, the first thing she did was cry.  She felt raw and open in a way that she hadn’t since she was twelve years old.  She wanted to run to Papa, to Clint, or whoever he was but she didn’t think she should.  She was a grown woman, not a child, and she could handle her problems.

JARVIS seemed to disagree because in the middle of her breakdown Clint rushed into the room and gathered her into his arms and Sakura let him.  Her hands had a mind of their own, and she grabbed hold of him as the memories washed over her and her embarrassment levels hit all-time highs. 

When she finally settled down, Sakura didn’t want to raise her head.  She wanted to bury herself in her covers and never get out again.  That wasn’t possible especially not when Clint tilted her head up and looked into her eyes.

“All grown up?”  Clint questioned.

“I remember everything, Clint.”  Clint flinched and drew away, and Sakura silently cursed herself and grabbed him before he could move. 

“Don’t. Stay please, Papa, I didn’t mean—“

“You don’t have to call me that if it makes you uncomfortable,”  Clint replied softly.  “I mean who would believe I’m old enough to have a twenty-three-year-old daughter?  I’m not that old.”  Sakura arched an eyebrow to which Clint replied with, “Hush, your mouth young lady.”  Sakura giggled.

Sakura stared at Clint, and for a brief moment, she wondered whether or not she should have chosen to fight the madness because she didn’t want to lose the relationship she had somehow formed with Clint.  She wanted to be able to depend on him, to talk to him, and just—

“I don’t want us to change.  I…need you in my life.”

Clint didn’t immediately reply.  Instead, he reached out to her and pulled her close to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Clint said, and so Sakura did.

“My relationship with Steve and Tony…”

“They miss you,”  Clint confirmed.  And she knew that because she had been avoiding them because she had developed a crush on both men.  Again.  It had taken her so long to realize that neither man was remotely interested in her and then the supervillain of the week makes her go through puberty all over again and then those awkward feelings had to plague her when she knew there was no way in hell they would ever return them.  She was Tony’s Buttercup and Steve's-what was she to Steve?

Sakura nodded.  “I know but since Loki—“ Clint sneered, and Sakura sighed.  “He’s not a bad guy.”

“He regularly tries to take over the world!  Frequently tries to murder his brother and innocent people.  How is he _not_ a bad guy?  A supervillain chats with my daughter alone and unsupervised like its ok!”  Sakura smiled wondering if Clint realized he had called her his daughter. 

“I wasn’t alone.  Bruce was there.”  Clint snorted.  “And he stopped killing people a long time ago.  Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“He hasn’t stopped trying to kill Thor.”

“Yes, but that’s to be expected.”

“…why do I get the feeling that you’re used to people trying to kill each other in front of you?”

Sakura gave Clint a smile that she knew was a little broken.  “One day I’ll tell you about Sasuke and Naruto.”

Sakura watched his face pale, and Sakura searched her brain trying to figure out if she had already but could come up with nothing.

“Can we keep my final change between the two of us for a little while?”

“Kid, I can guarantee Natasha already knows.”  Sakura stared at him for a moment and then nodded accepting his words as fact.  Because _Natasha._ “And you can’t hide from Tony and Steve forever.  Why are you hiding from them by the way?”

And…Loki chose that moment to appear in her bedroom of all places.

“Because she’s in love with them.”  Clint reached for a bow that wasn’t there, and Sakura practically threw her body on top of his to keep him from lunging. 

“No, Papa.  Don’t.”  Sakura used chakra to hold him down.  “He won’t hurt me.”

“You, on the other hand,”  Loki interjected, and Sakura looked over her shoulder at Loki and scowled to which he merely smiled. 

“JARVIS alert the—“

“Your talking machine is unable to speak right now.  Do you think me a fool?  I took care of that before I revealed my presence.”

“Papa!”  Sakura shouted.  “Will you just trust me?  Can you please just do that?”  Clint stopped struggling beneath her.  Sakura felt her eyes well up with tears.  One slid down her cheek and splashed onto Clint’s face. 

“You know what he did to me.”  Sakura turned her head unable to meet Clint’s gaze.  “This is the last time, Sakura.”  Sakura moved letting Clint get up and slam the door on his way out of the room.  Sakura whirled on Loki.

“Did you have to appear while he was here?  You couldn’t have waited?”

“And let your touching moment with him linger?  No.”  Loki said flatly.  “I couldn’t.”  Sakura groaned.  “Are you well?”

Sakura sighed and beckoned Loki closer.  Cautiously he did so as if expecting her to strike out at him at any moment.  It had taken her quite some time to get the trickster to come close to her willingly, but she had managed it.  And she had a feeling now that even if she wanted to get rid of him, she wouldn’t be able to.  She didn’t want to.

Loki climbed onto the bed, and soon his head was in her lap, and her fingers were in his hair combing through his tresses lightly.  “Why didn’t you come to me again?  I asked Thor about you.”

“And you honestly think I would make my presence known to my buffoon of a so-called brother?”

“He’s not a buffoon, and one can hope.  I missed—“

“You barely noticed my absence.”

Sakura smacked her lips.  “So you’re a reader of minds and hearts now?”

“I know a lie when I hear it.”

“Or perhaps your understanding of truth is so twisted that everything seems a lie.”  Loki pinched her thigh.  “Ow!  Loki that hurt!”

“You never answered my question.  Are you well?”

“My mind and body are fine Loki, but my heart aches.”  The ‘for you’ went unsaid.

Loki didn’t reply and shortly thereafter disappeared.

:::

When Sakura appeared to the Avengers fully grown, even though Sakura felt she hit that point at sixteen, she received mixed reactions.  Bruce awkwardly congratulated her.  She responded with a loud wet kiss on his cheek.  He had not been amused, but Sakura had been.

Natasha merely nodded her head at her and Sakura still wanted to be her when she grew up. 

Thor picked her up and swung her around making Sakura laugh delightedly.  Although Sakura felt a little sadness the moment, he put her down because she couldn’t look at Thor without thinking about Loki.  And now she couldn’t think about Loki without thinking about Clint who currently wasn’t talking to her and that made Sakura feel awful. 

Steve looked at her like he didn’t know her anymore which hurt but she hid that.

And Tony…well, she had yet to see him.

:::

 

Sakura knocked on Natasha’s door.  Natasha swung her door open, and Sakura followed her inside and to her bedroom. She was packing clothes so Sakura knew a mission was imminent.

“Is Papa going with you?”  Natasha paused and turned and looked at Sakura raising a brow in her direction.  Sakura shifted uncomfortably wondering what it was that the Widow saw when she looked at her. 

“He’s avoiding you,”  Natasha said flatly.  “Why is that?”

Sakura shifted.  “We’re fighting right now.  I’m trying to find him and apologize.”  Natasha knew Sakura had come to her wanting help and she was waiting for a reason to do so.  Sakura sighed.  “I didn’t mean to hurt him, Tasha.  You know how much he means to me.”

“Before your accident, no one seemed to mean much to you.  You worked well with the team, but your interpersonal relationships were sketchy at best.”

_Explain._

Sakura heard it loud and clear. 

“The Avengers isn’t the first team I’ve worked with.  Before you guys, I worked with Team Seven and later Team Kakashi.”

“What happened to them?”

“End of the world and a last-ditch effort for _someone_ to make it.  It turns out that someone was me.  If I had known what they—”  Sakura shook her head.   “I don’t want to be the last survivor again.”

“So you hold us all at a distance so if such an instance presents itself then we won’t chose you.”

Sakura smiled blandly.  “Got it in one Widow.”

“But now that idea has been shot to hell so now what are you going to do?”

“Well, the first thing I want to do is fix things with Papa.”

“Which you broke by…?” 

Sakura looked down at the ground. 

“Loki has been in the Tower.  I convinced him not to sound the alarm or attack him.”

Natasha gasped.  “How did you manage-“  Natasha shook her head.  “You need to tell Tony.  He needs to know security has been breached.”

“But—“

“No.  Correction.  Steve first then Tony.  Preferably both at the same time.  Take care of that, and I’ll take care of Clint.”

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, and Natasha raised a brow.  Sakura hated being the youngest Avenger. 

✿❀✿

 

“JARVIS?”  Sakura inquired after stepping into the elevator.  “Can you take me to Steve?”

“Of course, Ms. Sakura.  Captain Rogers is in the gym.  Would you like to stop at your floor and grab anything before joining him?”

Sakura looked down at her clothes.  She could use a good spar, but she knew doing so would only be putting off the inevitable.  “No, I’m good JARVIS.  Thank you for asking.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Sakura smiled slightly and continued on.  “Is it possible for you to send Tony to the gym?  I need to talk to both him and the Captain.  It’s important.”

There was a brief pause before he said, “He said he'd meet you there in five minutes.”

Sakura nodded and thanked the AI again. 

The elevators slid open, and Sakura stepped out and headed to the gym.  She heard the rhythmic ‘pat, pat, pat’ of a punching bag being abused before she saw him.  After she entered the gym, Sakura blinked slowly seeing a shirtless Steve going at it.  She had the feeling that she should turn and walk out but she didn’t.  Instead, she sat down and waited for him to notice her presence.  It didn’t happen.  In fact, he didn’t stop until Tony’s voice rang out and said, “What’s up Buttercup?” 

Sakura grinned before she could stop herself and jumped to her feet.  She took a few steps towards Tony her first thought being to launch herself into his arms but then stopped short when she realized what she was doing.  She was no longer a child and throwing herself at a grown man could be very misconstrued. 

Tony frowned. 

“Hey,”  Sakura said eyeing Steve who had grabbed a towel and was wiping the sweat off his face.  He thereafter proceeded to take a few long drinks out of his water bottle before trying to slip out of the room.  “I needed to talk to the two of you.  It’s important.”

Steve paused, and Tony nodded.  “JARVIS told me you needed to speak to me.  What’s going on kiddo?”

“I have something to tell you two.”

Steve frowned.  “Go ahead Sakura.  We’re listening.”

Sakura closed her eyes briefly before saying, “So Loki’s been in the Tower.”

Tony blinked.  “I know.  I was there.”

Sakura grimaced.  “You were there…the first time.”

Both men looked at her before Tony said, “The first—“

“I’msorryIdidn’ttellyou!”  The words spilled out of Sakura’s mouth, and she rushed on.  “He’s not as bad as you guys think.”  Sakura was certain she could hear Tony growling.  “He didn’t hurt me or anyone in the Tower.”  When Tony’s brows almost arched off his face, Sakura amended, “Ok, he silenced JARVIS, and he pissed Papa off—but those things are to be expected.”

“You let a supervillain in the house and didn’t mention it to anyone,”  Steve said slowly.

Sakura hedged not wanted to bring up her Papa’s silence if they weren’t going to dwell on it.  “He’s not really a supervillain.”  Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.  “And he sort of hates the two of you, and that may or may not be the reason he’s still attacking us.”  Tony just stared at her incredulously.  “Tony!”  Sakura whined. 

Tony turned away from her and looked at Steve.  “Are you hearing this Steve?  Tell me you’re not hearing this.  I’m hallucinating.  I’ve got to be because this isn’t making any sense.”

“Sorry, Tony.  I hear it too.”  Sakura’s bottom lip quivered.  “I thought he only hated Thor.  What do we have to do with anything?”

“He _really_ hates Thor.  He only hates you guys.”

“This is happening,”  Tony said.  “I can’t even—“

“He may or may not believe—“

“Believe that you thought this was ok—“

“That I could be—“

“Bringing supervillains home is bad.  How do you not know this?”

“In love with one or-“

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Both of you.”

“Because you should have come to me sooner—wait.  What did you just say?”

Steve sighed.

❀❀❀

They moved their conversation to the common room so that they could be more comfortable.  They all settled, but no one wanted to talk.  Sakura was hoping for some type of escape, but it seemed like this was the time that none of their enemies wanted to attack. 

Steve cleared his throat.  “Why does Loki think you’re in love with us?”

“Because Loki observes when he wants to observe.”  Sakura scowled thinking of the mischief maker.  “And at several points, he’s made observations about me.”

“You—“  Tony began but seemed to cut himself off.

Sakura sighed.  “I was, at different points, interested in having a relationship with both of you—but it wasn’t a feeling that was reciprocated so I moved on.”

“ _But when?”_ Tony asked exasperatedly.  “How did I not notice this?”

 “You never really noticed me at all.  Which is fine.  It worked out for the best.  You were first, though.  I tried to get to know you, but you were uh…busy…with science…all the time.”

Tony looked so stunned that Sakura could help laughing.  “It’s ok, Tony.  I’m not offended that I’m not as interesting as science.”

Steve cleared his throat, and Sakura turned to him.  “You came later.”

“You never said anything.”

Sakura pointed at Tony.  “I learned a lesson.”

“Hey!  Don’t blame it on me!”

“And I got over it.  It’s fine.  We’re a team, and now I couldn’t look at either one of you that way if I tried.  Tony’s like an uncle and Steve you’re like a big brother.”

Tony looked indignant.  “I’m not that old!  Why aren’t we both big brothers?”

Sakura laughed.  “Because when I think about Steve, I just want to push him down because he’s so annoying and bossy but when I look at you I want cuddles and to be spoiled.”

Steve spluttered, and Tony joined Sakura in her laughter.  “I can live with that.” 

“Alright, so what does all of that have to do with Loki?”  Steve said getting them back on track.

“He’s jealous.  I can’t seem to convince him--”

Tony and Steve both jumped to their feet.  “No.”  Came their simultaneous reply.  Both men looked stern and forbidding.  It was a familiar look--one that she had seen on her Papa’s face. 

Tony pointed a finger at her.  “You are not dating him.  You think I’m going to allow that?  This is a phase.  Girls always fall for the bad boy.  I _was_ the bad boy and trust me when I say it never ends well.  Where is Clint?  Does he know about this?”

Sakura sighed.  This was not going to be easy.

 

✿✿✿

“Thor,” Sakura began.  Tony had done everything in his power to strengthen his security with Steve’s and her Papa’s approval.  Her Papa had started talking to her again before Natasha left for her mission but once he saw that Steve and Tony were on his side, they practically had her on lockdown.  Tony had even willingly worked with Dr. Strange to keep Loki out.   And she was pissed.  “They're unreasonable.  I’m not a child.  I’ve tried talking to them, but they aren’t listening.  Can you-”

But Thor, the one Sakura had been certain would be the voice of reason had given her the saddest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen and said, “We only want you to be safe.”

Sakura couldn’t wait for Natasha to come home.

Then again…

❀❀✿

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Ms. Sakura.”

“Who is in the Tower?”

“All Avengers are present and accounted for except Ms. Romanoff.”

“And are they occupied?” 

“They are ma’am.”

“Good.” 

Sakura then went in search for her Papa.  She found him in the common room with Bruce watching television.  Bruce looked up at her entrance and arched a brow in her direction.  She smiled and stood in front of the tv and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I’m done being held, prisoner.  I am an adult.”

He blinked.  “An adult that has currently lost their mind.”

“Papa, I know what I’m doing.”

“Maybe you do but I can assure you so does he.”

“What does that even mean?”  Bruce stood, and both of them fell silent and looked at him.

“Sakura, are you trying to leave to go find Loki?”  Sakura faltered for a second then answered, “No.”

“Then go.” Clint started to protest.  “Clint, we can’t hold her here because Loki _might_ come looking for her.  She’s not some princess in a tower.”  Sakura could see that Clint begged to differ with that statement and rolled her eyes as Bruce plowed on.  “And even if he does, she’s right.  She’s an adult and can make her own decisions.  The three of you are being overbearing and ridiculous.”  Bruce started walking out the room and briefly laid a hand on her shoulder, but that wasn’t enough for Sakura.  She slipped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly.  Awkwardly, Bruce returned the hug and left the room.

Sakura stared at Clint.  “Just…be careful. Please?”  Sakura moved over to Clint and kissed his cheek.

“I will.”  She promised and rose to her feet.  Before she walked out she said, “I love him.”  To which Clint replied, “I know.”

❀✿✿

 

She didn’t meet up with Loki.  Life did return to normal after that—or whatever normal is for the Avengers. 

✿❀✿

 

 

Sakura sat on top of the roof of Avengers Tower waiting for Thor’s return from Asgard.  He told her he would be returning this particular day and she couldn’t help but wait in hopes of news of Loki.  It had been a while since she had seen him.

And then he was there in front of her.

“I would call you witch.”

Sakura smiled slightly, “I think the term you mean is bewitching.” 

Loki slightly inclined his head.  “Perhaps.”

Sakura extended a hand to Loki, but he didn’t come to take it.

“Your…friends have no desire for me to be a part of your life.  They think I mean you harm.”

Sakura nodded but kept her hand outstretched.  “They do think that.”

“Doesn’t it matter to you?”

“It does.”  And yet Sakura’s hand did not waver.

“You’re a fool Sakura Haruno.”

Sakura grinned.  “Not a fool,” She corrected, “a fool for you.  There’s a difference.  Come to me Loki.”  Sakura wiggled her fingers, but Loki took a step back.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.  You don’t know what I am.”

“Maybe not, but I do know what I am.”  Sakura smiled brilliantly.  “Yours.”  He was seconds away from disappearing; Sakura knew it, so she said.  “I won’t hold you.  I can’t hold you.  All I can do is hope that you’ll come back.  So I’ll wait for you, Loki Laufeyson.  I’m patient.   I’ll come if you call and when you do I’ll run.  I’ll fly to you if I have to.”

Loki scoffed.  “Fly?  Since when?”  Sakura just smiled.  “Prove it,”  Loki said tauntingly and disappeared, reappearing floating in the air nearby the Tower.  Sakura rose to her feet and placed her hands on her hips.

“You make it seem like you don’t believe me.”  Loki laughed, and there was only a hint of mocking in it.  “It’s ok, Loki.  You don’t have to.”  And with that she took a running leap and plummeted to the ground.  The wind rushed by her causing her to fall to her doom.  Her breath caught, but she felt no need to scream.  Oddly, she felt at peace—as if this was the only way to go.  In fact, she often felt that way when she fell.

And suddenly arms were wrapped around her blanketing her in security.  Sakura opened her eyes unaware that she had closed them only to see Loki staring down at her furiously.

“What were you thinking, you little idiot!  You could have died!  You can’t fly.  You don’t have the ability.  You don’t even have wings!  Why would you do something that stupid?  You’re better than that!”

Sakura raised a hand and tangled her fingers in Loki’s hair tugging at it slightly to bring him closer.  Indignant, though he was, he still moved with her insistent tugging. He didn't fight it when she claimed his lips although all too soon their lips parted.

“Loki, wings are not necessary to fly.  All I need is your touch, and I can move mountains.  To fly all I need is love.”

“Your friends—“

“Are my family and if I accept you, they will too.  It will take time, but they will come around.  They love me—and they’ll love you too eventually.”

“Thor—“  Sakura cut him off knowing that was one argument she couldn’t win.

“Nothing is perfect.”

Loki’s mouth snapped shut briefly before he threw back his head and laughed.


End file.
